The present invention relates to a package for solid or pasty goods which have the tendency to remain on or adhere to the packaging material and relates particularly to the closure of this package. The package is particularly intended for fats and fat-containing foodstuffs, especially for margarine. Package and closure can consist of any suitable material and also have any usual form, such as e.g. that of a box, beaker, tray etc. The material of the closure should, however, be impervious on the side facing the goods to be packaged and durably deformable. Known packaging materials such as aluminium foil and plastics film, as well as cardboard provided with a layer of plastics, can be used for this.
With known packages, for example for margarine, the problem arises that the lid adheres to the contents, as a result is difficult to remove therefrom and thus part of the contents are pulled out with the lid. Up to now no satisfactory solution is known that could reduce adhering of the contents to the inner side of the lid to a sufficient degree.